Benjamin Williams
Benjamin Howard Williams (born 1998), is an African-American mobster and the adviser of the Erikson crime family. He is childhood friends of Bugsy Erikson, Douglas Wood, Markus Jackson, Antoine Reeder, Mickey Hymen, Rick Paine and Mike Salerno. Early life Ben was born in Erichsburg on February 14, 1998. His father was a construction worker and his mother was a teacher and waitress. He has a younger sister, Mary. He became friends with Donald, Douglas and Markus in elementary school and became friends with the rest of his friends in middle and high schools. He was always considered the smartest out of the group, especially with numbers. He was known for being both brains and brawn. High school Rackets When Erikson began his gang in 2012, he expanded his rackets into bookmaking, gambling and protection. Ben was considered the gang's accountant. Ben ran the bookmaking racket and stashed his and Erikson's small fortunes in a huge safe in his basement. He kept track of the whole gang's finances in a separate ledger from Erikson's; which he also kept Erikson's financial ledgers safe in a secret hiding space inside his house during high school. Erikson-Dominico power struggle Forming the family and beginning years Erikson-Wilson War Erikson-Belov War Erikson-Richardson War Russ murder and trial Midway through the war, Erikson wanted to take out the underboss of the game, Logan Russ. On a strangely cold night of August 21, 2018, Erikson grabbed Ben, Douglas, Antoine Reeder and Charles Diamond to help with the hit. They had acquired two police cars to help disguise their plan; Ben, Douglas and Erikson would be dressed up as cops while Antoine and Charles would be hiding in bushes to kill Russ. While the plan was smart, Ben insisted that they have expendable hitmen do the job instead of half of the leadership in case it all tumbles down on them. At 11:30 pm, they arrived in two cars with Ben staying in the driver seat of the first car while Donald and Douglas knocked on the from door of Russ' house and Antoine and Charles hid in two bushes with a Remington 870 shotgun and a Colt .38 revolver. When Russ opened the door, Erikson and Douglas informed him that they had learned his life was in danger and needed to come with them. While Russ and them were walking to the police cruiser, Antoine shot him in the back with the shotgun and while he was laying face down on his front lawn, Charles shot him twice more in the back with his .38. They then made a speedy getaway. Personal life Benjamin met a dancer, Ella Malcom, at the Slapsy Maxie's nightclub in 2017 and soon started dating. They became engaged in 2019 and married in 2021. His best man was Donald while his groomsmen were: Douglas, Rick, Markus, Antoine, Leroy, August, James Siegel and Al and Mike DiNapoli. They have three childen together: Donald (born 2022), Samuel (born 2025) and Mariah (born 2029). Maranzano Hit Erikson-Csokas War Race war ''Main article: Erikson-KKK war '' While the Ku Klux Klan did a drive-by at the Slapsy Maxie's nightclub, killing multiple bodyguards, the KKK attempted an assassination on Benjamin. While Benjamin was walking downtown in front of a coffee shop with Donald, Samuel and Mariah, two assassins came up to him and fired at him, hitting him in the hand, but before they could put a bullet in his head, two Erikson bagmen came out of a store and fired at the men, killing one. The KKK attempted hits on several other African-American and homosexual members of the crime family, including: Leroy Wright, August Chambers, Rick Paine, Felix Badem and other soldiers. The attempts and murders became known around the city quickly, causing the police to watch Benjamin and the rest of the leadership closely. The bagmen, Eric David and Don Miller, were made Benjamin's private bodyguards and top enforcers. Category:Adviser Category:Erikson crime family